


Dawn of a New Family

by ShinigamiSami



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cussing, Fluff, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good Parent Robert Lightwood, M/M, Malec parents, More tags will be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiSami/pseuds/ShinigamiSami
Summary: When Alec and Magnus take in a baby girl that no one knows what she is, how will they fare as new parents? How will this baby change their relationship?





	1. Chapter 1

Alec is in his office at home, spending time with Magnus. His phone goes off and he raises a confused eyebrow when he sees who is calling him. He answers it immediately, still holding Magnus’s hand as he puts the call on speaker.

Alec: “Max? What’s up?”  
Max: “Alec where are you?”  
Alec: “At home with Magnus, are you okay? You sound scared.”  
Max: “They were gonna kill her and I hid her I need to get to you!”  
Alec: “Wait what? Kill who? Max where are you?”  
Max: “Near the Institute. Some adult shadowhunters were going after a little kid and I couldn’t let them hurt her. They called her a monster but got distracted by demons so I got her out of there. She’s scared.”  
Magnus: “Max, where exactly are you? I’ll create a portal to get you.”  
Max: “You know that bakery that’s like a two minute walk from the Institute? The alleyway beside it.”

Magnus sends a portal and Alec hangs up, ready to see who his brother saved. A portal opens in the office and Max comes in, a tiny girl in his arms. Magnus immediately takes the baby from the young shadowhunter as Alec hugs his brother, seeing that he is obviously shaken by the experience. Magnus looks at the tiny girl again and feels a wave of confusion and shock wash over him. She has short and curly red hair, pale skin with yellow freckles all over her face, and green glowing cat eyes, she’s a warlock child. Magnus feels something else as he uses his magic to get a better understanding of the tiny girl.

“Alexander... She has angel blood like you do...” “What?” Alec walks over, his brother closely behind him. “She’s a warlock though, right?” “Yes I can feel magic growing within her but I can also feel that she has angel blood like a shadowhunter. She has mundane, angel, and demon blood. Poor thing must be so scared she seems no older than one.” At that moment, she starts to cry. Alec acts on instinct and takes her in his arms, bouncing her gently and lightly patting and rubbing her back. She calms down fairly quickly and just wraps her skinny arms around his neck.

“You’re okay, see? I promise you’ll be okay. You can trust us.” Alec speaks softly as he comforts her, feeling content when she clings to him. He looks at Magnus, the warlock having a smirk on his face. Alec blushes a little and just focuses back on the small girl. She lets out a large yawn against his shoulder and Alec grabs his jacket from the back of the chair, draping it over her as she melts against him. Magnus smiles and kisses Alec’s cheek.

“I always knew you were daddy material~” “M-Mags!” Alec blushes and turns to look at his brother. “Does anyone know that you’re here? Who were you with before she was going to be attacked?” “Mom and Izzy, they probably don’t know where I am.” As if on queue, there are harsh knocks on the front door. It wakes the baby in Alec’s arms and he starts to rub her back as she cries. Magnus grabs Max’s hand and heads for the front door, showing the worried shadowhunters and werewolf that he’s okay. Maryse hugs him immediately.

“Oh thank the angel! When that team went after a hybrid and you disappeared I was so worried.” “He called Alexander and I brought him here. What is this hybrid?” “We don’t know. We don’t even know where it went.” Jace sounds frustrated. Magnus sighs and has everyone sit down. Luke raises an eyebrow.

“You said Alec is here?” “Max brought the hybrid with him. She is no threat and Alec has her now.” Maryse immediately stands, not listening to Magnus. Her concern as a mother clouds her judgement. “ALEC?!” There’s a shrill cry that rings out from the office and Alec comes out with the sobbing baby. Maryse covers her mouth and everyone just watches him calm her down. The little girl settles and buries her face against his deflect rune on his neck. Alec sighs and looks at Maryse with a small smile.

“Quiet voices?” She nods. “She’s so little.” “Magnus estimates about a year old.” “Poor thing.” Alec nods and soothes her until she falls asleep on his chest. At another glance, everyone in the room can tell that she is underweight and looks exhausted even as she sleeps. Magnus sighs and pets her soft hair.

“This is probably the most relaxed and safe the poor thing has felt in a long time. What are we going to do with you, little one?” “Mags we can’t just give her to whoever and there’s no way in hell she’s going on her own or back to whoever had her originally.” Luke stands up. “If I may suggest something. Now excuse me if I step over any boundaries, but what if you two took her in? Alec is a natural at this and Magnus can offer plenty of protection for her.” Alec and Magnus look at each other, a silent conversation going on between them. Finally, both men nod with smiles on each of their faces.

“I’ll arrange a room for her, we should probably think of a name as well.” “Sounds good to me.” Izzy smiles and hugs her brother, careful of the sleeping baby in his arms. Magnus snaps up a room right beside the master bedroom and goes to customize it some. Maryse scolds Max for running off and Luke went with Magnus to give him some parenting tips. Jace just watches everyone and grins at Alec when he meets his eyes. Magnus walks back in and gestures for Alec to follow him.

“Have you thought of a name?” “Aurora, it means ‘dawn’ in Latin which symbolizes new beginnings.” “Alexander, I love you that’s perfect!” Alec smiles and places the baby girl in the crib, loving how the new room looks. With a wave of his hand, plush letters saying ‘Aurora’ are displayed on the wall. Alec kisses Magnus’s temple and grabs the baby monitor, setting them up and clipping one to his belt. They both return to the living room to find it empty, everyone left already. Magnus shrugs and kisses Alec, catching the shadowhunter off guard.

“What was that for?” “I’m just very happy, Alexander.” “Me too.” Alec kisses Magnus, trying to convey his emotions through the movement of his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

A cry is heard over the baby monitor on the table and Alec is immediately running to the nursery. Magnus chuckles softly and watches him run off to their new daughter. The warlock listens to the monitor as Alec picks up the baby girl.

“Hi, sweetie. You look better, not so tired anymore. Here, let’s change your diaper really fast then we can get you something to eat. Sound good? Yeah, sounds good to me.” Magnus hears some squeaky giggles and can’t help but smile at the adorable interaction with their new daughter. Alec comes out with Aurora in his arms, a new onesie on her body and a bow in her hair. Magnus looks at them and can’t help the ‘aww’ that escapes his lips.

“Adorable.” “She is pretty cute, huh?” “I was referring to both of you, but yes.” Alec blushes and just adjusts Aurora, who is starting to whine a little. Magnus goes to the kitchen and makes a bottle for her with formula that should cure the slight malnourishment the poor baby has. He sees Alec holding her while sitting on the couch and smiles, kissing his cheek before petting the bright red mini mop on her head.

“Is it alright if I feed her this time, Alexander?” “Of course, Mags. She’s your daughter too. Here come sit next to me and I’ll hand her over.” Magnus complies and takes Aurora in his arms, having Alec help him adjust her slightly to support her head better. They first see how she is at holding the bottle herself to get a better understanding of her age. If she can’t hold it properly, chances are she’s between six and nine months which is the standard age of coordination development. Sure enough, Magnus has to hold it for her because her tiny hands couldn’t support it. Magnus snaps a quick bib on her, noticing her forgot one, and feeds her the formula. 

“I will contact Catarina in about an hour when I know she’s on a break so we can figure out her exact age and if there’s anything in particular we need for her health wise.” “Good idea, babe.” After Aurora finishes, Magnus burps her gently over his shoulder. After a tiny one was heard, he holds her in his lap. Aurora’s bright green cat eyes stare up at her new parents in curiosity. Alec tickles her belly slightly as Magnus supports her. She giggles and laughs in the warlock’s lap, causing both men to smile at her.

“Your daddy is very silly, huh? Tickling you like that.” “Your papa is silly too, just wait princess. Mags, maybe show her your eyes? Her mark is similar to yours and if we expose her to it now, we can help normalize warlock marks around her since she’ll probably be mostly surrounded by shadowhunters given my family.” Magnus nods and drops his glamour, blinking his golden eyes that Alec loves so much at their daughter. She looks up at them in amazement before smiling, clearly revealing her two little teeth. Magnus smiles and stands with her in his arms, walking over to the mirror in the living room. He shows her that they’re both have similar eyes and she is very interested in the mirror.

“That’s you and that’s me. See? You and papa have matching pretty eyes. Look how pretty you are. And look how pretty your daddy is while he watches us and smiles. He already loves you and so do I, princess.” Alec smiles and kisses Magnus before giving Aurora a gentle kiss on her head. The baby babbles a little while she gets herself comfortable in her new papa’s arms. Alec gently pets her curly red fluff on her head while Magnus bounces her very gently. Aurora takes her papa’s shirt and clenches it in her tiny hands. Her shadowhunter daddy gets her to let go before her hands take a pendant, gnawing on it and gumming the entire thing. Both men laugh quietly and just watch her, Alec wiping her drool with the bib she just used. Aurora continues what she’s doing as her new daddies walk to the couch and sit down.

“Hope baby drool doesn’t bother you, Mags.” “Nonsense, it’s only a little saliva Alexander. If it was something more, however, I would have more of an issue most likely.” “Oh yeah? Care to elaborate?” “No because I will jinx myself and it will happen.” Alec chuckles a bit and just watches as Magnus bounces their new daughter gently. Apparently, jostling around a baby so much who recently ate results in exactly what Magnus wanted to avoid.

“Ah, shit!” “Language, Mags. Watch that be her first word.” “Oh, be quiet! At least she didn’t vomit on you!” “Relax, babe. Aww, did papa scare you? C’mere sweetie, let’s get you all cleaned up while your papa goes and changes.” Alec takes the crying baby girl while Magnus grimaces at the wet mess on his shirt, pulling it a bit so it doesn’t stick to his abdomen. Alec laughs to himself as he gets Aurora out of her dirty onesie and into a basin of water in the bathtub after she calms down. Magnus walks into the bathroom without a shirt on and just watches Alec carefully and gently wash their baby girl. Magnus takes his phone from his pocket and starts recording a video.

~Video begins with Alec wetting a washcloth and running it down Aurora’s back.

“Oh, so when she throws up on someone she gets changed out of her ruined outfit and a gentle bath. When I throw up on someone, I get told I’m not allowed to drink alcohol for the rest of the night.” “You were drunk as hell last week, she’s a baby who can’t help it. Think of it that way, Mags.” “No fair, why don’t you bathe me like that?” “You never asked.” Alec laughs a bit as he gets the shampoo and lathers it into her damp red hair. Magnus chuckles behind the phone and kneels beside Alec next to the bathtub. Aurora looks over to her papa and giggles, earning a ringed hand coming into frame to tickle her pale little belly. She giggles louder and harder as Alec continues to wash her, getting some bubbles from the bath and placing them on her head. He then gets a few more and blows them at Magnus, earning loud laughter from the warlock.

“Alexander!” “Didn’t want you to feel left out.” Alec laughs a bit as Magnus does the same, catching it on camera. Aurora laughs and claps in her little bath spot and Magnus stops the recording after Alec kisses her tiny freckle-covered nose.~

Magnus smiles and watches the video back before sending it to everyone they know, including those who didn’t know about little Aurora’s existence yet. He grabs a fluffy pink towel and gets Aurora out of the bath, drying her while Alec drains the water. Magnus takes their daughter to her nursery and lies her down gently on her changing table, diapering her while Alec walks in. The warlock puts her in a new onesie and socks before kissing her cheeks. Alec kisses Magnus as he holds the now clothed baby to his bare chest. 

“You’re a natural, Alexander.” “You’re doing pretty well yourself, Magnus.” They kiss once more before sitting on the floor, allowing Aurora to explore her new room properly.


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus’s phone blows up with messages of people wanting to meet the new baby. He smiles at how people think that Alec with their new daughter is adorable, Simon seems shocked even that the stoic shadowhunter shows so much emotion. Aurora’s squealing snaps both men’s attention back to her as she squishes a teddy bear she found. The look she’s giving her new daddies almost suggest she’s saying ‘BY THE ANGEL THIS IS SO SOFT AND SQUISHY I WANT A MILLION MORE!’ as she continues to play with it. Alec finds himself laughing at how adorable Aurora is.

“You like it? Is it soft, sweetie?” “She makes me want to make her a bed of those.” “Don’t go too overboard, Mags.” “Oh please, I’m sure you would do the same.” Alec grins without saying anything and kneels down to their daughter, who is currently burying her tiny face in the belly of the bear. Magnus has an idea, but decides not to act on it until he knows he’ll have the opportunity to get away. His plan is interrupted by a text from Cat.

C: On my break, heading over.

The warlock smiles and kneels down beside his boyfriend to show him the text. Alec smiles and nods before pulling the baby into his arms, knowing that Cat will want to look at her right away. Within seconds, the very warlock herself is walking into the bedroom.

“Give me the baby look how cute she is!” Alec hands over the little giggly baby and Cat hugs her close. “Am I the only one to hug her besides you two?” “Yep, Alexander hasn’t let anyone else close enough to her.” The shadowhunter grins sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck. Magnus kisses his boyfriend on the cheek then his daughter on the head after he pretends to check his phone.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to be right back. Let me know everything. Papa will be back, my little princess.” “Bye, Mags.” Magnus leaves the loft, planning to go get a teddy bear ten times the size of Aurora’s new favorite and just as soft and squishy. 

Meanwhile, Catarina takes an overview on the little baby. She places Aurora on the changing table and takes off her clothing, leaving her in only her diaper. Cat then uses her magic to get a good idea on her age, weight, and any issue she may have.

“Well, Aurora is roughly seven months so expect teething, growth in coordination, and lots of expressions. She’s a few ounces lighter than I think is healthy for a baby her size but nothing an extra bottle or two cannot fix as well as some kind of baby food, like a purée of some kind. Her height is also shorter than usual but that’s nothing to be concerned over. As for her health, she’s fairly well off. She will have a weaker immune system I would suspect given that her angel and demon blood seem to not be in perfect agreement. She will be a late bloomer as far as magic goes due to the presence of her angelic power. Other than that, you have a healthy little princess here.” “Thank you so much, Catarina.” “Don’t thank me if I don’t do anything.” “You did something. You gave my worried mind some positive news and answered some questions about Aurora. So, thank you.” “You’re welcome, shadowhunter. I expect pictures and invites to see her. I’m sure Madzie would love to meet her sometime soon as well.” “I’ll let Mags know.” Cat hugs Alec for a moment before she leaves to head back to work.

The Lightwood then looks at his daughter, who has her entire hand in her mouth. Alec laughs a bit before replacing the drool drenched hand with a yellow pacifier that matches her little freckles. Right as Alec goes to put her onesie back on, he notices her diaper isn’t in the state it was moments ago. He raises an eyebrow at Aurora, who responds by giggling behind her pacifier. She starts kicking her feet frantically and reaches for her daddy.

“I’ll cuddle you in a minute, sweetie. First let’s get this yucky wet thing off of you. Then it’s all the daddy cuddles. That sound nice?” Aurora squeals loudly and reaches for Alec again. “I’ll take that as a yes.” The shadowhunter quickly changes the baby’s diaper then gets her into the same onesie Cat took off of her. He then holds her to his chest as he walks over to the rocking chair in the corner. Aurora starts to pull at her daddy’s shirt and try to reach his face, prompting Alec to hold her up higher on his chest. The baby girl’s head is now on her daddy’s collar bone and her fluffy mass of red hair is against his neck. Alec kisses the top of her head and rubs her back as he rocks slowly.

“You’re probably hungry, huh? Let’s go make you another bottle and see if I can do anything about getting you some banana or something. Sound nice?” Aurora just smiles at the attention she’s getting and Alec can’t help but smile back as he walks to the kitchen, holding her against his chest with one hand. Before he makes it into the kitchen, there’s a knock at the door. Alec opens it to reveal Izzy, Clary, and Maryse. All three women immediately smile at the baby.

“Aww look at Daddy Alec!” “Oh shush. Come in and have a seat. I’m gonna make her a bottle and mash up a banana for her.” “Can i hold her while you do that?” “Sure, mom.” Alec hands over Aurora and she immediately is not a fan. The baby whines for her daddy to hold her and it makes everyone else sympathize for her. Alec gets an idea and rushes to Aurora’s room, moving as fast as possible as he hears her start to cry. Maryse tries her best to soothe the upset little one in her arms when the baby calms down at the sight of her favorite bear. Aurora reaches for the soft toy and hugs it in Maryse’s lap without further fuss. 

“That little thing must be magic to calm her that fast.” “Nope, just stupidly soft.” Alec takes advantage of Aurora being distracted and content to make her bottle. Clary followed Alec to the kitchen and peels the banana so Alec can purée it in the blender for his daughter. Clary goes back to the living room while Alec finishes up. Once the shadowhunter male hears a whine from his daughter, he rushes out with a bottle of formula and a little plastic bowl of puréed banana. Aurora reaches for him as soon as her little green eyes can see Alec. He holds his daughter in his arms after putting her lunch down, snapping a bib around her neck before grabbing the bananas. Maryse helps out by spoon feeding Aurora. 

“Alec, she’s the cutest little thing! You look like a great father too.” “Thanks, mom. I really hope I am. She deserves it.” The front door opens to reveal Magnus holding a giant teddy bear that looks extremely similar to Aurora’s favorite, except it’s a light blue instead of a light green. Alec rolls his eyes affectionately and doesn’t let Aurora see the bear.

“Take it straight to her room, Mags. She needs to eat first and if she sees it she will throw a fit until she gets it.” “You are no fun, Alexander.” “Cat said she’s underweight and plus she’s supposed to eat more times than we do so I’m trying to look out for her.” Magnus snaps the bear into the nursery before sitting between Alec and Clary. “What else did Cat say?” “She’s about seven months old, under the average for height but that’s no issue, underweight but that’s easy to fix, late bloomer with magic, and her immune system is a bit weaker due to her demon and angel blood not being fully in agreement. Plus she wants Madzie and Aurora to meet soon.” “I can schedule that.” Maryse scoops the last bit of fruit in Aurora’s mouth before Alec cleans off her face. He then grabs her bottle and holds her in the crook of his arm, letting her drink it at her pace.

“Alec, you’re seriously a natural. I’m so happy for you, big brother!” “I can honestly see Alec as that dad in this one video Simon and I saw. Like the baby was crying and wouldn’t lie down in her crib or sleep until her dad was in the crib with her! She was asleep on his chest!” “I’m sure Alexander would definitely do that.” Alec blushes as he continues to feed Aurora, her green cat eyes staring up at her daddy. Magnus strokes her hair as she drinks her bottle and her eyes flick over to him, her hand reaching to grasp one of his fingers. Izzy takes the opportunity to get a picture of them together before Alec burps her over his shoulder. Once Aurora is fed and settled, Magnus brings out the massive bear and lets her go nuts. The loft is filled with squealing and laughter from the baby girl and the hearts of everyone are full of love for the little hybrid. 

After an hour of just watching the baby, the shadowhunter women leave. Alec and Magnus just watch their daughter play around until she yawns, prompting Alec to pick her up. 

“I’ll get her ready for bed.” “Want a drink, Alexander?” “Sure.” As Alec changes Aurora into pajamas and tucks her into her crib, Magnus is making two cocktails and pulling up Project Runway on the TV.

These are the nights the family can definitely get used to.


	4. Chapter 4

At about one in the morning, loud crying can be heard over the baby monitor. Alec is up immediately applying a stamina tune before Magnus can even open his eyes and register what’s going on.

“‘L’x’ndr?” “I got her, babe. Go back to sleep.” “You sure?” “Yeah, Mags. Plus you have her all day tomorrow, you’ll need the rest.” Alec kisses his boyfriend on the forehead and walks to the nursery, lifting the crying baby girl into his arms. She continues to sob and borderline scream as she’s cradled into her daddy’s bare chest. Alec checks her diaper and finds it dry so he takes it off his mental check list. He offers her a pacifier and she takes it, still whining and crying but she’s barely sucking on it. Not hungry either it seems.

“What’s wrong, princess? C’mon, it’s okay. Daddy’s got you.” Alec keeps her against his chest and rubs her back, swaying slightly. He kisses the top of her head and lets her hand slightly grip his chest hair. A familiar hand touches his back and Alec turns to see Magnus with a robe resting open on his shoulders. The warlock extends his hands towards the child and Alec lets him take Aurora in his arms, letting her head rest against Magnus’ bare chest. A small wave of magic exits the hand rubbing Aurora’s back and Magnus shushes her softly.

“What are you doing, babe?” “Finding the issue... Seems she’s had a nightmare and she’s still fairly shaken by it. Maybe she should stay with us for the night?” “Sounds like a good idea.” “I’m going to use a bit of magic to see if I can calm her enough so she can calm herself down before we head off to bed.” “No need, her cries are quieting down already.” Aurora manages to stop crying and looks up at her dads, reaching one hand to Alec. The shadowhunter takes her tiny hand between his fingers and kisses it before walking with Magnus back to their bedroom. Both men lie down and place Aurora between them, surrounding her in pillows and making sure her head is supported comfortably as she sleeps. She falls asleep after about twenty minutes, both of her dads having a hand on her belly. Alec looks at Magnus with love filled eyes.

“Nice work, papa.” “You too, daddy. She has us already wrapped around her little finger. Let’s go back to sleep, you have work early tomorrow.” “Goodnight, Mags.” “Goodnight, Alexander.” The couple shares a gentle kiss before falling asleep. Aurora sleeps silently through the rest of the night, feeling safe with her new daddies.

The next morning shortly after the sun rises, Alec wakes up to his boyfriend and daughter sleeping soundly beside him. He gives both little kisses on the forehead before grabbing clothes to change into after he showers. He heads to the bathroom and closes the door before turning the light on, jumping in the shower. 

Magnus wakes up thirty minutes later to the shower turning off and footsteps in the bathroom. The warlock smiles to himself and rubs the belly of the little hybrid under his right hand as she sleeps. Magnus props himself up on his elbow as he continues to rub little circles into the onesie-clad little belly. Aurora continues to sleep as Magnus does so, seeming to relax further in her spot. Magnus smiles bigger and kisses the top of her head, looking to see a fully dressed Alec walking into the bedroom. The shadowhunter smiles a bit and quietly walks over, kissing Magnus gently. The warlock chuckles quietly to himself and leans all the way back down onto the mattress.

“Good morning, my Darling.” “Morning, babe.” “What time do you need to be at the Institute?” “I have about an hour, figured I’d get dressed early so I could spend the time comfortably with my family here.” “I love that, say it again.” “My family. My daughter. The love of my life.” Both men smile as they share a gentle kiss, unaware of their daughter waking up beside them. After a few seconds of their lips being connected, Alec and Magnus hear tiny little wordless sounds coming from the left of the warlock. Both men turn to the baby girl with a mass of red poof coming from the top of her head. Alec and Magnus both make the same observation and smile.

“Most adorable bed head ever.” The men laugh a bit before Magnus pulls the baby onto his chest and sits up. “Good morning, our beautiful little angel. You look like you slept well. Did you have a nice time with your daddies?” Alec watches with a big smile on his face as a makeup-free Magnus talks to Aurora, making her giggle and smile. The shadowhunter continues to watch his family before taking Aurora in his arms. Magnus stands beside them as Alec lifts her to kiss her nose. Aurora giggles and Alec checks her diaper before making an overdramatic reaction to make the others laugh.

“PHEW! I think Simon left a stink bomb and replaced our baby with it! Let’s get you changed and ready to conquer the world, Stinkerbell.” Magnus laughs loudly and Aurora is a ball of giggles as Alec takes her to the nursery, laughing a bit into her hair. Magnus follows close behind and tries to tame the red monstrosity that resides on the baby’s head as the shadowhunter changes her diaper. He continues to make exaggerated reactions the whole changing, making Aurora laugh her little head off and Magnus fall more in love with Alec by the second. Once she’s clean, the warlock goes straight to her closet to pick an outfit. Alec helps Aurora sit up in just a diaper as Magnus comes back with three different outfits.

“Geez, babe. You do know we only have one daughter, right?” “All of these clothes are just so cute! Help me pick for today for her.” “If you plan to take her out, go with the long sleeve onesie and little leggings, it’s a little colder today. If not, then maybe the onesie still but either no pants or that little skirt in your hand. Socks regardless though, we don’t want her feet getting cold.” “Alec, your gay is showing.” “Wait really? Damn, thought I zipped my pants up earlier.” “Alexander!” “Kidding!” “What I meant was, i didn’t realize you were a little fashionista hidden under there.” “I have my moments.” “Must you always surprise me?” Alec shares a gentle kiss with Magnus before they dress their daughter in the little onesie and matching socks. The entire time, the baby girl allows them while giggling at both of her dads’ funny faces. Alec smiles down at the little hybrid baby and kisses her head as he pulls her into his chest, kissing her head as him and Magnus walk to the living room. The warlock goes to the kitchen to make Alec some coffee and a quick breakfast while he occupies their princess.

“Might as well make her a bottle while she’s up, Mags.” “Alright, will do. While you’re working, I’ll probably get foods for her to eat and maybe more toys.” “Magnus.” “I won’t go too overboard!” “Magnus.” “Alright fine! No toy shopping without you. I will, however, contact Catarina for a list of good baby foods for Aurora. Straight black coffee, my darling?” “A little sugar.” “Ooo, adventurous. Shall we dare a little milk as well?” “No that may be too adventurous for me.” Magnus laughs quietly to himself as Alec plays with Aurora in the living room. The warlock brings out everything for the other two using magic before taking Aurora to feed her so Alec can eat.

“What do you two have planned today? Just the shopping for her?” “Most likely. I don’t have any clients today so just me and this beauty are having a papa-daughter day.” “That’s so cute. Send pictures of her throughout the day? I know I’m swamped.” “Oh, poor thing. Of course I’ll be spamming your phone of everything she does.” “If I get two pictures of about the same thing with the caption ‘She breathed!’, you sleep on the couch.” “Rude!” Alec laughs a bit at Magnus’ mock pout and kisses him gently before finishing his food, knowing he doesn’t have much time. Aurora finishes her bottle and Magnus burps her gently, not wanting a repeat of the night before. Once he gets two little ones out of her, Magnus holds their new daughter in his lap and lets her face Alec as he drinks his coffee. Aurora reaches one little pale hand towards the very tall man and he smiles before taking her from his boyfriend.

“Hey!” “You have her all day, let me hold her before I leave.” “Relax, darling. I’m joking.” “I know.” Alec kisses one of Aurora’s cheeks, earning giggling from the little baby in his arms. Magnus smiles as he watches and checks the time. The warlock then sends a text to Catarina for the list of foods for Aurora so he can get that out of the way. He gets a response very quickly and smiles as he turns to look at Aurora and Alec. He just watches the two interacting and joins in a few minutes later. 

“Your daddy is silly, huh? He’s so good at this and you two are so cute.” Aurora giggles as Magnus squished her cheeks. “Your papa is silly too, huh?” Magnus kisses Alec gently as he continues to squish the baby’s little face. Aurora keeps giggling and steals one of Magnus’ hands away from her face, playing with his fingers and making both men laugh while watching her. The baby girl babbles and continues to play with the large hand in her tiny ones as her daddies watch her.

After about half an hour, Alec’s alarm goes off and he sighs.

“I have to get going.” “Have a good day at the institute. I promise to send you pictures of her to keep you sane. I love you.” “Love you too. I love both of you.” Alec kisses Aurora’s cheek and places her on the couch before going through the portal Magnus creates for him. Aurora watches in amazement before being lifted into her papa’s lap.

“Looks like it’s just you and me today.” Aurora smiles and starts gnawing on one of Magnus’ necklaces, making the warlock laugh and stroke her hair. He then grabs his phone and sends a picture of it to Alec, unknowingly making the usually stone-faced shadowhunter institute head smile and shock the hell out of everyone around him.


End file.
